


A Bud of Jealousy

by _rainkaku_ (MisuAme333)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisuAme333/pseuds/_rainkaku_
Summary: "Let's go out."Is he just messing around? wait, is he really serious? Or maybe..... just jealous?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	A Bud of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> ChikaIta Week 2020!!
> 
> Day 1:  
> -Office  
> -Overtime  
> -Lunchbreak

“Let’s go out.”  
.  
.  
.  
Chikage’s serious voice said, almost echoing throughout the empty office, with only Itaru and Chikage inside. Itaru’s hand immediately stopped from doing his work and he focused his eyes on his co-worker. 

“Erm.. what do you...?”

“Let’s go for drinks after this, just the two of us.”

As Chikage cleared out his statement, Itaru breathed out a faint sigh of relief, just barely noticeable to Chikage. 

Well, who wouldn’t panic if your co-worker really did ask you out in the middle of nowhere?

“…Oh. You scared me for a moment there.” Itaru said as he laughed it off. The truth is, his heart really skipped a beat there. But he wouldn’t know how to react if his senpai confessed to him. It’s pretty much unthinkable to happen after all.

“Pft.. did you think it had a meaning? Did you finally changed opinions of me being an unromantic senpai?” Chikage teased his junior as he wore his ever so famous smirk. He had to hide the fact that his heart felt a bit of pain after seeing how relieved Itaru was after clearing things out.

“Haha, no. But still, how pretty unusual of you to invite me for drinks.” Itaru replied as he wore his signature smile, one that belongs to his business persona.

“Well. I’m getting pretty tired and bored of waiting for you after all” Chikage stated as he glanced a bit towards the remaining pile of work Itaru has to do.

“Tch.. I wouldn’t be stuck doing all this if weren’t for those people who disturbed me earlier.”

Itaru complained but that statement made Chikage frown, as he remembered the sight from the lunchtime earlier.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Obviously, people usually either eat or rest during lunch break, right? But here’s Itaru, crowded by a few of his fangirling co-workers, who are inviting him out to drink after work. Itaru was about to return to doing his work for the day, since he has a lot left to do and wanted to go home early to play games, especially since a new gacha of his fave character will be out in a few hours. That plan went up in a smoke though, since his fangirls blocked his way and began pestering him to go with them. 

‘Some people really have too much time in their hands huh…’ Itaru thought. 

Well, let’s just say that those girls are being kinda ‘too’ clingy and close to him, and that resulted for the passing cabbage man to get pissed off. The fact that Chikage hates girls just snapped him off even more. He began glaring at those ‘insects’ surrounding his kouhai. Neither the girls nor Itaru noticed Chikage’s presence but those fangirls did got scared by his menacing aura from behind. That helped ease up the pestering for a bit and in the end, Itaru used the sad fact that he still has lots of work left to do as reasoning as to why he couldn’t join them for the drinks.  
.  
.  
.  
As expected Itaru had to work overtime to finish his work and only he remained in the office. It was beginning to get pretty late until he heard the door open from behind. To no one else and only Itaru’s surprise, it was his senpai who proceeded to sit at the chair beside his.

“Hmmm~? Is senpai waiting for me?”, Itaru started.

“Maybe.”

“Haha. How vague.”

Honestly, Itaru was shock from the fact that Chikage is waiting for him to finish his work since it’s pretty unusual for him. He can’t deny that it’s pretty sweet though. Maybe there’s a drop of romance in his senpai’s heart after all. But Itaru didn’t want to assume things, so he shook all thoughts off. There’s this huge possibility that Chikage just wanted to mess around with him for having to overtime and Itaru didn't really want to make a fool out of himself for letting his dumb feelings control him.

While it’s true that this is not like Chikage at all, he just had enough of random girls acting all familiar with the two-faced gamer boy. Somehow, when he learned that Itaru had to overtime, he couldn’t leave him alone. 

What if those girls came back to disturb Itaru?

Normally this would be none of his business. But since he’s here now, he has nothing else to blame but his feet for taking him to where the blonde was. The green haired man wouldn’t ever admit it, but he really took this chance to spend some time alone with Itaru. 

‘It wouldn’t hurt to try asking him, right?’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Well? Are you up for the drinks?”

Itaru thought for a moment as he organized his finished work. It’s his senpai who’s asking, the two of them rarely goes out together. 

‘Gacha can wait for a little bit longer…’ 

“Sure, why not.”

Chikage’s ears perked up at this. He thought Itaru would’ve refused him like he did with those girls since he normally goes home straight to play games and all. 

‘Waiting for him was worth it, I guess…’  
.  
.  
.  
However, as the two of them got into the bar, both of their eyes spotted a familiar group of females drinking their hearts out.

“Ahh.. They did say they were going drinking, but I didn’t thought they will go for it until this late….” Itaru stated, as Chikage didn’t say anything in return and only frowned.

“Senpai? What do you wanna do?”

“Let’s go home. We’ll just surely cause a ruckus if we’re seen.”

“Ah, true true.”

Thus, the two walked away from the bar in silence. Both men are ridiculously handsome after all, if those fangirls see those two, it will just be a nuisance for them.

“Aw, what a shame. You rarely invite me out after all. Hey sen—” Itaru immediately stopped his words when looked towards his co-worker, who’s giving off an incredibly scary aura.

“Senpai…?”

“Hm?”

“You look like you’re about to kill someone, you know. Did you want to go drink that badly? Or- wait, maybe are you…. jealous?”

Itaru actually just wanted to tease his senpai to lighten up the mood, but he was immediately loss for words when Chikage looked at him with a softer yet serious expression.

“Chigasaki. What do you think?”

“What do I- “

“Did you know how much it pissed me off when those girls just won’t leave you alone?”

Itaru was in shock and also, confused. Is it because his senpai really likes him too? Or maybe it’s just because he hates women? It’s Chikage Utsuki we’re talking about here, so maybe he’s just joking around like usual?

“…You’re just kidding around right?”

“My feelings for you are not a joke.”

Is Itaru really not hearing things? Never in his dreams would he ever thought that the mysterious, unromantic, and dishonest senpai will ever have a romantic story of his own, and what’s more, with his kouhai who has eyes on him for ages. It's starting to feel like those games in which the main character likes another character and the mc thinks they're only having unrequited love until their love interest asks them out. 

“Chigasaki… once again, I’m asking you. Seriously, this time…”

Chikage continued as he faced Itaru, his eyes directly looking at the blonde’s.  
.  
.  
. 

“The two of us… Let’s go out.”

**Author's Note:**

> •I was actually too shy to share this so I may or may not post this at twt ekdkeke  
> •twt acc is @sumiysocute_ feel free to follow!


End file.
